Happiness Right Before Death
by shalbores
Summary: This is a Glato fic. But Clato shippers are still welcome. :D
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Hi, again, you guys. So as promised, here is the sequel to Marvel's Biggest Secret. It still showcases Glimmer and Marvel's friendship, but focuses mostly on Glimmer's love interest. Leave a review? :D )**

Happiness Right Before Death – A Glimmer/Cato fanfic

Chapter 1

**Glimmer's POV**

They should really rename the hunger games to the happiness games. Even though that girl from twelve killed me that day, I wouldn't have changed a thing about my death. Life has been a fun ride. Especially during training days. They were the most rewarding, heart stopping events I've ever been in.

Once the train stopped, my newly revealed bestfriend and I dismounted and headed where our mentors told us to. Me to my prep team and him to his.

My heart fluttered differently when Marvel admitted he was gay. I thought I've always felt that. And now that it's out there, I can't help screeching in delight, knowing that I don't have to hold back the girly things I wanna say to him. I'm just so happy. And he seems that way too.

Since there was nothing much for my prep team to do to me, they let in my stylist early and she finished taking measurements ahead of time too.

When the opening ceremonies ended, our mentors led us backstage, where all of the other tributes were as well. That was the first time I took a good look at him. His angelic face and sinister stance made me yearn for him straight away.

I tapped on Marvel's shoulder.

"Hey, he's from two, right?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah. Their carriage was right behind ours so I suppose he is. Why do you ask?" Marvel said.

"Nothing. He's just.. I don't know.. he scares me," I lied, when I was completely aware that I was gaining interest in his cherry red lips, my eyes wandering around his shoulders, to his chest, down to his abdominal muscles his golden suit didn't fail to bring out, when I took in a breath of discernment and looked at his eyes instead and catching him take a swift look at me before glancing away.

"Daunting. I know right? But completely hot. I'm surprised you left that one out," he ended.

**Marvel's POV**

I was laughing like crazy in my mind when I saw how Glimmer looked at that guy. _He scares me my ass, Glimmer. It's obvious you're drawn to his body._ Of course, I wouldn't expect her to tell me right away since she knew he was heavy competition.

"Daunting. I know right? But completely hot. I'm surprised you left that one out," I said, still laughing like mad in my head.

Being in that crowded space didn't take long. We were escorted two seconds after my last reply.

The place looked amazing. Sure, items back home were first class, but items in the Capitol were _exceptional._ A mere light bulb looked like it costs around fifteen ankhs.

I called dibs on the room with two windows, which left Glimmer with the one with air-conditioning. She could withstand cold temperatures anyway, so I thought she wouldn't mind.

The first night there was awesome. But wait till I get to the training days.


	2. Chapter 2

Happiness Right Before Death – A Glimmer/Cato fanfic

Chapter 2

**Glimmer's POV**

I woke up for the third time and looked at the wall clock hanged right beside the door. _1:00 AM._ Why did I agree to have the room with air-conditioning? Whenever I turned it on, I freeze. When I turn it off, I melt. I absolutely did not sleep well in that room ever.

_Fuck this. I'm switching with Marvel._

I got up and put on a pair of pj's, since I slept (or at least tried to sleep) with just my underwear on. Either way, with pj's or without pj's, I was deprived of the deep, cozy sleep that I expected.

I stepped out of the room and barged into Marvel's room again, not bothering to knock, since I know about his biggest secret anyway, and saw him tucked in like his mommy patted him to sleep.

_Just as I thought. The warmth here is so relaxing. No wonder he's snoring._

"Marvel, wake up," I whispered while snapping my fingers near his ear. "MARVEL," I said again.

"What is it?" he asked yawning.

I didn't want to make him get up because I didn't want him to be subjected to my evil room. So I just pushed aside the hair on his forehead and politely asked him to move.

"Glimmer, you have your own room. Don't disturb me, I'm taking a beauty rest," he said, eager to go back to sleep.

"Pleeeeeease? Come on, Marvel. It's not like something's gonna happen to us," I say, trying to hold back a laugh.

Finally, he moved to the other side of the bed and let me stay for the night.

"Nightie night, you persuasive byotch," he said. And I could almost read the grin plastered on his face.

"You too, byotch," I replied, enjoying the wild girl talk with my gay bestfriend.

_I'm a career, and I know I should be focused on winning, but even if they take me now, I don't care because nothing's left for me back home anyway, and I'm in bed with my gay bestfriend. Heck, I could die right now. _

The drowsiness took over, and next thing I knew, it was morning.

**Marvel's POV**

"Good morning!" Glimmer shouted and took me by surprise.

"Hey," I said back, forcing a smile.

"So did you sleep well?" she asked grinning.

"Are you serious? You were snoring your life away during the entire period of dawn. Do you think I slept well?" I replied jokingly.

She just shrugged off the comment. She probably knew she wasn't winning word attacks with me.

Of course, the day went by, and all the tributes were interviewed by the legendary Caesar Flickerman, who looked fab in his blue suit.

Right after the interviews, which were done by 11:30 AM, the tributes proceeded to the lunch area, where losers hung out with losers, and career tributes hung out with career tributes.

Once the six career tributes were seated by the dining table, each of us spoke our names and our district number.

We got to know each other okay, but brutality was evident on the face of the boy tribute of District Two. The one whose body Glimmer couldn't take her eyes off. I caught her staring again and shoved my elbow on her right shoulder. Good thing Cato didn't notice.

**Glimmer's POV**

_Okay, is it just my imagination, or did Cato glare at me twice within twenty-four hours? Ugh. I'm so frustrated. _

The first hot guy I laid my eyes on doesn't seem to be paying attention to my good looks. One thing's for sure. Any guy I desire always falls for me. Whatever. It's just a matter of time till he begs for me.

**(A/N: Review, anyone? :D)**


End file.
